Rehabiltion
by DS2010
Summary: This story takes place after my Story the Accident. It gives a look at Tony starting rehabilition and learning to walk again.
1. Chapter 1

**Rehabilitation:**

**Chapter1: Recovery part1:**

**Gibbs POV**

Gibbs watched as the nurse whose name was Emilia was checking Tony's vitals he had just gotten wheeled out of the surgical recovery room and settled into a regular room. He was so proud of his son for having the surgery that he refused to have for so long. This was the beginning process to getting his son back to the confident self reliant Tony he knew and loved, not the shell of a man who came home from Germany with his world shattered after the explosion on the Reagan. He still could not believe it took his bastard of a biological father or "sperm donor" as Tony started calling him to get him to realize he had a viable future. That he was perfectly capable of living a normal and productive life, even if he could not be a field agent again. Vance had even offered him several positions that would suit his skills as an agent and investigator.

His thoughts went back to when Tony came home had was settle in at his grandparents home, and how he was so depressed despite everyone including Vance reminding him that NCIS stilled him even if he could not be a field again. It took Gibbs an entire month before finally giving into finding a replacement for Tony. Tony's replacement took another month to fill as Gibbs and Ziva scared off at least ten potential candidates. Finally they settled on an agent from the San Diego office. Mark Turner was a former Navy SEAL and was well used to grumpy marines like Gibbs.

Though he did miss Tony on the team, he missed his insights and out of the box thinking. The team was finally adjusting to the new senior field. Mark had been an agent for six years before his wife finally convinced him to move back to the east coast. She wanted their children to have more time with their grandparents who lived in Norfolk and DC. He like Mark's wife Rachel, she kept him in line with a glare that put Gibbs glare to shame. Gibbs chuckled the first time he visited their home for a welcome diner and Mark made a snide remark that would have earned a DiNozzo worthy head slap she gave him a glare worthy of his own and a slap in the head with a dish towel in her hand. Mark's only response after rubbing his head was sorry dear, before continuing the table conversation. Mark and Rachel had three children Mark Jr. 8, Kristie5 and little Sean 3, with Rachel expecting her 4th baby another boy any time now. At the office Mark was on pins and needles waiting for the call. Ziva and Tim teased him contently every time the phone rang.

The surgery was the easy part, the surgeons installed all the appliances and microchips that would run his new legs. Dr. John Carson at Bethesda Naval Hospital performed the surgery with his partner orthopedic surgeon Dr. Christopher Henderson. Dr. Henderson was one of the premier surgeons in limb replacement surgery on the east coast. The hard part was going to be the physical therapy and learning to walk.

Hearing his son stir on the bed, he puts down his ever present coffee cup and reaches to hold his son's hand. "Hey, welcome back" looking at a slightly confused Tony turned his head to see who was talking and smiled when he saw his dad. "Hi, dad" he said softly. "Hi"

He tries to say more but his greeting is cut off shooting pain coming from my legs. "You ok? Son, Tony, are you in pain?"

"Hurts" Tony said as his face scrunched up in pain. Jethro, pressing the call button to get the nurse or doctor to give Tony something for the pain. The waiting seems like forever when it was only a few moments for the same nurse who was checking Tony's vitals to return with the doctor in tow. "The nurse will be here in a moment" holding his son's hand. The nurse Walker stepped over to Tony along with his surgeon Dr. Henderson. "Look who's awake" said the doctor "how are you feeling Tony?"

"Hurts!" said Tony with his eyes closed and his face still scrunched up in obvious pain.

"Where does it hurt Tony can you tell me on a scale of one-ten?" ask the doctor.

"My legs hurt, like they are on fire." Tony replied skipping the number the doctor was asking for it hurt too much to talk. I am holding my son try to stay calm for him. Tony's poor face is once again twisted in pain, trying to will the pain away as the doctor turns to the nurse giving her orders.

"Ok, Emilia, let's give him some morphine for the pain. While I check my handiwork" The nurse stepped out for a moment to return with the pain meds and the doctor put it in the IV, while Dr. Henderson checked the bandages on his legs. Tony, sighed in relief as the medication did its work and went back to sleep. "Looks good Jethro, the pain should subside soon. I'll come back and check on him in a few hours. Just let him rest for now and I would limit the visitors until he is up for it." Jethro smiled as most of the team and his grandparents were now in the waiting room, waiting for news about Tony.

"Thanks Doc" Jethro replied still holding his son's hand, watching him sleep.

The team had come in as a group to see Tony. Each of them coming in two at a time the first to surround his bed with concern on their faces, they were hoping to see him awake were Abby and Tim. Tim just touched Tony's shoulder trying not to wake him from his slumber but wanting to make sure he was ok. Abby took his other hand and was the first to speak. "Hey Tony" she said to the sleeping man. "Hey Boss" said Tim. "McGee, Abs. Abby continued talking "I thought the doctor said he was awake, I wanted to talk to him" said Abs, "how is he? Is he going to okay now? When will he get out, you know how he feels about hospitals." she continued, not letting Gibbs get a word in as she looked down at the still form of her friend

"Abby" I said, "Abby if you stop talking for a moment, I will tell you what the doctor said" giving her my usual glare. "He woke up a few minutes ago and the doc just gave him some pain meds so he is out again." I answered still watching my boy sleep. "He will be fine Abs, don't worry" I aid as I noticed the concern on her face. "He needs to rest and recover from the surgery before he is release, it will be at least a week or two as you know from before the surgery. Now, why don't you and Tim go home, get some rest, Tony probably won't be awake again for hours come back tomorrow, he will be more awake then."

"But Gibbs, we just got here, can't we stay" see whined.

"No Abby, the doctor wants him to rest and is only allowing short visits.

"Ok, but I will be back first thing tomorrow" she answered, as her and Tim said their goodbyes and left. I

Once Tim and Abby leave Ziva and Ducky entered to see Tony and again he said what the doctors told him as Ducky was looking at his chart and turned to squeeze Tony's shoulder before taking his leave. I watched Ziva stand beside his bed for a few moments saying a prayer in Hebrew, then said goodbyes and promises to come back tomorrow.

Sal and Sofia stopped by a few hours after the team had come to look in on their grandson. They also stayed a short time to give me a break to find some food and coffee. The floors coffee was worse than tar. Luckily there is a Starbucks down the street. An hour later I come back with three coffees and some pastries for Sal, Sofia and myself.

We sit in silence for a while just listening to the monitors recording all Tony's vitals. Another hour passed and Sal and Sofia take their leave. I am here again a lone with my son as he sleeps peacefully and I doze off in the chair as well.

As the sun came down Tony wakes up briefly from his drug induced nap, still a little high from the morphine he received earlier. "Dad, your still here" he said still groggy and confused, surprised to see Gibbs in the exact position he saw him earlier. "Where else would I be?" not giving him a chance to answer "how are you feeling, any better?" "A little still hurts a bit but not as bad a before, will it ever stop hurting dad." With the drugs in his system making him more honest than usual in his responses with regards his health. "It will son, do you want me to get the nurse to give you something?" "Nah, I think I will go back to sleep" he mumbles as his eyes close again and he is fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Recovery Part 2**

**Tony's POV**

I open my eyes and everything looks kind of fuzzy, I blink a couple times and things come into focus better. I find myself in a room with white walls and that familiar antiseptic smell that only a hospital has. Looks like I survived the surgery after all, all I see are two lumps covered by a blanket. My remaining limbs are now covered and bandaged protecting the newly installed appliances and microchips for my legs. The first thing I see is my dad sitting in the chair beside my bed. "Hey welcome back". "Hi dad" The rest of my greeting is cut off by shooting pain coming from my legs.

"You ok? Son, Tony, are you in pain?"

"Hurts" was all I could get out.

"Hang on I'll get the nurse" dad is reaching over to press the call button for the nurse call button. Five minutes later both the nurse and doctor walks in. The doctor asks how I am doing now that I am awake but the only thing I can process is the pain and I think I said. "Hurts!" as my face started to scrunched up in pain.

"Where does it hurt Tony can you tell me on a scale of one-ten?" ask the doctor.

"My legs hurt, like they are on fire, a twenty." I think I replied, though maybe I skipped the number part, but the doctor got the right idea. It hurt like hell. I see the doctor to speak to my nurse Emilia she introduced herself before the surgery and started giving her orders.

"Ok, Emilia, let's give him some morphine for the pain. While I check my handiwork" The nurse stepped out for a moment to return with the pain meds and the doctor put it in the IV, while Dr. Henderson checked the bandages on his legs. I, sighed in relief as the medication did its work and went back to sleep. God I love morphine, was my last thought as I drift off.

The next time I woke my dad was still there with his ever present coffee the team had just stopped in to visit. I pretended to be asleep because I was still in pain and didn't want to deal with visitors at the moment.

After they left my dad said "I know you're awake"

"Hi dad" I said a raspy voice full of pain.

"Feeling any better?"

"Still hurts though, like a mother _"

"I'll bet it does, give me a sec, I'll call the nurse"

"Yeah" I am reluctant at first to take the hard stuff because it makes me loopy but right now a little loopy is ok if it stops the shooting pains that started again. Not as bad as before but bad enough. Dad reaches around me and hits the call button. A few minutes later another nurse appears her name is Joanna. Pretty little brunette, were not in so much pain I would definitely flirt with her, she is a hottie. Gibbs catches me staring and gives me the eye. So I stop as nurse Joanna ask how I am feeling, I hear dad tell her that I am still in pain and she answers she will contact the doctor about giving me something and leaves the room.

"Well at least you are feeling better" Gibbs says "flirting with the nurses already."

"Well she is a hottie" I answer before a spasm of pain hits me again. "Arrrr, gods this hurts, I didn't think it would hurt this bad"

"I know son, I know. But once the doc gets here, he'll give you something ok. Just hang in there."

Before I know it the doctor enters with Nurse Joanna, and he gives me the good stuff again. "Ah…thanks doc" I still hear him speaking to me, but it feels so good not being in pain that I go right back to sleep again. In the background I can hear soft laughter, as I think I said "this is so goooooddddd"

Waking up the next day, I am not in so much pain as the day before. The doctors come and go to check their handiwork. All is going as planned and I will be released in a few days. That is the best news I had all day, I hate hospitals.

Had a few visitors today, grandpa Sal and grandma Sofia came by and we had lunch together, thankfully not the horrid hospital food. Nona Sofia snuck in some sandwiches from a nearby deli. Ah Pastrami on rye. Manna from heaven, I smile as I take a big bite of the sandwich and Nona laughs "eat slowly bambio, no need to choke on your food."

"Listen to your Nona" said Sal laughing as well. After they left I sleep some more and watch a movie on the DVD player Tim dropped off yesterday while I was sleeping. Have to remember to thank him. It was early evening when dad called to say they caught a case and would not be able to come visit me this evening. "It's okay, dad, I'm fine, you go catch bad guys" he laughs and hangs up. Sighing dinner arrives, it looks better than lunch. Chicken breast, vegetables and some kind of pasta, the chicken taste like rubber, the veggies cold and the pasta, let's just say I've had better. Wish I could have a pizza right now, or maybe another deli sandwich. Thinking about any other type of food besides hospital food makes my stomach grumble, I try to take a few more bits but who wants to eat this stuff. Yuck, finally pushing the tray aside hardly touching the food, I drink the small container of milk and shove the rest away.

Wish dad would have come at least I could have talked him into getting something decent to eat. I can't wait to blow this Popsicle stand and I put in another movie, this time the new Harry Potter movie. Somewhere between the opening credits and the end I fell asleep only to we woke up by the night nurse Jean to give me my meds. Now I can't go back to sleep so I put the movie to play again and finally drift off again somewhere around 11pm only to wake up in the morning to find Abby sitting by my bedside.

"Hey Abs"

"Hey Tony, are feeling any better today?"

"Yeah a little better, not so fuzzy today, guess they stopped the good stuff." I chuckle seeing Abs smile and start laughing.

"They must have, though I do like loopy Tony though, he is so silly." She continued to laugh at him.

"What are you doing here?" Noticing the time is after 8am. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?

"Well, yeah, I told the boss man I was going to stop off and see you on the way to work so I can hang for a little longer."

"Cool" I said as the nurse brought in my breakfast of oatmeal, a banana and some coffee. Looking at it I can tell the oatmeal is running, the coffee is better and the banana a little too ripe, ugh! When am I getting out of here, I want real food. Abby seeing my face as we both look at the hospital food.

"Never fear Tony boy, I came prepared" fishing in her bag she comes out with a bagel and cream cheese."

"Did I ever tell you I love you? You're the best"

"Why thank you kind sir" she replied as I took a bit out the warm toasty bagel. After staying another half an hour, Abby gets up to leave for work and I tell her to say hi to everyone for me. She promises to come back later if the team doesn't catch a case. Picking up the television remote I start surfing the channels for something to watch.

After several hours of staring that the TV and the four walls, and again passing on the really gross lunch of a soggy turkey sandwich and apple sauce, Ducky comes by for a visit and notices the uneaten food on the tray.

"You really need to eat Anthony" he said glancing at the food and realizing he would not want to eat it either.

"Would you want to eat that?" I said poking at the soggy bread.

"Now that you mention it no, but you really do need to eat, to get your strength back."

"Ok, ok" I said and took a small bit out of the sandwich under Ducky's scrutiny. After trying a second bit, I just couldn't do it. "Sorry Duck, I just can't it taste, well it taste worse than cardboard."

"Very well" I will speak to the doctor about changing up your diet and seeing if someone can't bring you something in from outside." Seeing Tony's doctor he steps outside for a brief conversation about Tony's eating hospital food and they agree something from outside will be fine as long as it is not to heavy or spicey.

"Anthony, Dr. Houseman said there will be no problem with you getting some outside food. I am glad to say." Smiling at my happy expression, no more hospital food, no more hospital food, I chant in my head like a mantra.

"I love you Ducky! Thank you, Thank you!"

"You're welcome Anthony. Now how are you feeling?"

"Better today, not in as much pain as the past couple of days, the docs said this morning I should be out of here by the end of week. Then I start the fitting process and therapy."

"That is good news" Ducky smiled. "Have you told Jethro yet?"

"No, not yet, I thought I would call him later this evening."

"Call me about what DiNozzo" standing in the door way is Gibbs.

"The doctors said I'll be released by the end of the week, and then in about a month or so, I will start the fittings for my legs and then therapy will begin, and I'll learn how to walk again." I tell him smiling; I tell both Gibb and Ducky the other piece of news "also, Vance said I can continue working on consulting on cold cases during my rehab."

"This is good news Anthony" Ducky was the first to comment smiling at me. "Good news indeed, I shall pass this on to the others." As he gets up to take his leave to allow Gibbs and I some alone time so we can discuss more of what the doctors told me. "Jethro, do make sure he eats something." Was his parting shot as he closed the door behind him.

"Will do duck"

After Ducky leaves we sit in silence for a few minutes as I gather my thoughts together. "I can't believe that I am getting out of here at the end of the week." Already looking ahead to being home again, well not exactly my home but with Nona and grandpa, I miss them and my room. I continued before dad gets a chance to answer, I continue "Dr Henderson stopped in with Dr. Carson, they want to start the leg fittings in about two months now, to give time for the swelling to go down in my remaining parts of my legs. Can you believe two months and I am going to start walking again. Well maybe not right away. But cool isn't it." I am all excited to finally have some progress.

Dad smiles at me as I run out of steam talking and said "that is good news Tony, I'll arrange for the day off to drive you home to Sal's place when the docs say you can leave, not when you want to ok" rats I think, he knows me too well that I would sign myself out AMA if I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fittings**

**Tony's POV**

Two months have passed since the initial surgery to install the parts for my new limbs. Dr's Carson and Henderson have done a great job starting to turn me into another Steve Austin (the Six Million Dollar Man) in case you don't remember the old 1970's show. The reason I had to wait so long is because the swelling had to go down around the surgical site and they had to test to make sure all the equipment was working. Then there were all the appointments with Dr. Mumford to make sure things were progressing. Now I am ready to go thru the process of getting my legs fitted. Today I is yet another appointment with Dr. John Mumford at the Bethesda rehabilitation center. Dr. Mumford is the top artificial limb man in the country he helped to pioneer the research in the types of legs I am receiving.

I like Dr. Mumford, he doesn't talk down to me the way some of my doctors have since this whole ordeal started. He has a very dry sense of humor kind of reminds me of Gibbs at times. He was also a marine during Desert Storm, got wounded during his first month of deployment and decided he was not solider material and went into med school once his wounds healed. Dr. Mumford lost his right leg during a night patrol when his platoon got ambushed into a mine field. He was one of the lucky ones as he puts it, came away mostly in tacked. Once he recovered he entered Medical school, graduated top of his class at UCLA Medical School did his internship and training at San Francisco General and the San Francisco VA hospital. I think what I most like is he knows what I am going through and we have had a lot of long talks that have helped.

I told him things I haven't told anyone about my fears and how scared I am about everything. Instead of placating me as my friends and family seemed to be doing, telling me everything will be alright in time, and it will take time, he lets me vent and tells me ways he overcame the same fears, and move on with his life. He helped me to realize that I needed to live instead of letting life not just it pass me by as I had been doing for too damn long. I still can't believe as I look back on it that it was my argument with Senior that finally turned me around. Guess I could send him a thank you card maybe, maybe not.

Learning to live his life is how the doc got into limb replacement and limb replacement research. He wanted to find a way to make limbs respond more naturally then the current technology allowed. As he told me during our first meeting he is not just a researcher but a customer, and showed me his right leg. Just like the hair club for men commercial. I remember this meeting especially because it was the first time since this whole mess started that I honestly laughed at something.

My thoughts returning to the present the Doc walks in the room and greets us.

"Ah, Mr. DiNozzo, go to see you again." He said and you too "Agent Gibbs" greeting Jethro as well. Are you ready to start the fittings?"

"Yes more than ready I reply" eager to get started, I have been waiting too long already.

"Ok, hop up on the table and we can get started" as he lowered the exam table for me to shift from the wheel chair to the table. "Good, good" he said as he raised the table up, examining the surgeons work. "I see Dr. Carson removed the bandages. Fine job he did on installation. Everything looks liked all is in place then." Going over to another table he starts to mix up some plaster of paris to take molds of my legs with the appliances in.

"OK, Tony, Jethro let's get started. First Jethro if you will, lift up Tony's right leg slightly, I just want to cover the appliances before putting the plaster on to get the top molds for the legs." Dad shifts my leg gently as Dr. Mumford covers the metals pieces in cloth so they don't get damaged during the molding process. "Now the other one, that's it. Ok, now the fun starts" he said with a smile and starts applying the plaster to my legs. All the time rambling about this and that, the whole process took about three hours for the plaster to be put on and set properly then to get cleaned up and discuss the next steps.

"Ok Tony now that this part is done it will be about another three to four weeks for the labs to use the molds and start building your legs. Now we are going to make you two sets. Just in case something happens to one of the legs you will have back. I will be in touch with you once I hear back from the manufacturers and we have them in, then you can make an appointment for your first test drive. Once I feel you handled the test drive well, will start scheduling you for therapy to learn to walk.

Now this part is going to really be the hard part the waiting and the therapy. You will need to relearn everything, just like a baby learning to crawl and walk. I want you to remember that Tony, this will not happen overnight. It is a process and it can be a long one, as long as you are in it for the long haul.

"I am doc, and I understand the long haul."

"Good, now I'll see you in a few weeks, if you have any problems with the appliances in the mean time let me know."

I will, thanks Doc, for everything" I call back to him as we leave the office. Once in the car, I start staring at the window wondering what it would be like to walk again. Gibbs interrupts my thoughts as he calling my name for a third time, asking if I want to get something to eat.

"Tony, hey you home?"

"Sorry was just thinking"

"Must have been some heavy thinking for you to zone out like that"

"Yeah, kind of, was thinking about walking again, and how long the road is going to be."

"Just remember what John said, it is a process that will not happen overnight once you get your new legs so. It's going to take a lot of hard work, especially on your part."

"I know it is going to be a lot of work. Was just wishing it could be like on the Six Million Dollar Man, one moment he was all broken and the next he had all these really cool things he could do. Why can't I ever do things the easy way?" I said with a grin.

"This just who you are no-easy way out DiNozzo! When in your life have you ever done anything easy" Gibbs responds with a smirk.

"Funny!" I told him sarcastically. "Well you are a trouble magnet son, where trouble is you find it." Not finding it funny at all. I know he has a point but still not funny. Then Gibbs, starts laughing at me out loud claps me on the shoulder and changes the subject to ask where I want to go for lunch. Though I say "not hungry" still angry at him for laughing at me. He says "Your stomach says otherwise, hearing my stomach grumbling.

"So, do you want to stop for food or not"

"Yeah how about the diner off exit 10, they make the best apple pie" knowing I have a sweet tooth and love apple pie I could not say no.

"I can also go for burger and fries."

"Me too" once at the diner thirty minutes later we eat our food and discuss our plans for the weekend since his team is not on call, Gibbs and I start discussing Saturday, he was going to come over and watch the Michigan vs. Ohio State game along with some friends that my grandparents are having some friends over, since most of the men and women coming are military he should fit right in. I even ran into Brad as we were the hospital I ran into and invited him and Brad and Emma. We start razing each other over the Big game as we call it. I reminds me that in the last match up his team won and I say no way were his Wolverines were going to cream my Buckeye's.

Go Buckeye's! I yell as we leave thru the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The football game: Michigan vs. Ohio State:**

**Tony's POV**

Game day, everything is ready at Nona's house for the game. Beer, sandwiches, chips, finger snacks, Nona laid everything out for us on the table in the living room, she had also arranged for some of her Lady friends to come over while all the boys watched the game on TV. Her lady friends and their husbands started arriving as Tony was checking out the food she had laid out. It was quite a spread as I took a chip.

"Hey that is for the guests" she said slapped at my hand "you can wait for everyone else"

"But" saved by the bell, as the door bell rang and grandpa answered. More of Sofia's lady friends and their husbands arrived along with Emma and Brad.

"Thanks for hosting the game."

"You are welcome bambino, have fun. With your games while we ladies find a little peace and quiet outside on this lovely day."

"See you later" I tell her as I greet Brad and Emma. "Emma, Nona is out in the kitchen. Brad good to see you. You know your Wolverines are going down" I say as Emma greets Sofia in the kitchen

All the men have gathered around the TV for the games. First up was Penn State v Wisconsin.

Good game with George Sanford and Fred Patrov friends of his grandfather went to Wisconsin and was routing their team on to victory, while eating food and drinking beers. In the end Wisconsin trounced Penn State.

We gather around the food as we took a break before the Big game as Brad and I were calling it. We bet $50 bucks on the game and I wanted to come out victorious. No way was I going to lose especially to a Wolverine after all.

As the game got started Ohio took the lead 7-0. But soon things went downhill as Michigan recovered on a punt return for a touchdown. Now we were seven up. For the next series of plays my poor team was down at half time by 14. The score was 21-7.

"We got this one in the bag Tony. Why don't you just pay up now, and accept defeat." Brad stated handing Tony a beer.

"NO way! My boys will come back, you'll see" as we watched the half time show Sofia came to check if we needed anything. Grandpa grunting that everything was fine she left to go back to the civility of her ladies. "Oh Jethro don't forget when the game is over to put the steaks up. Marsha said she'd start the grill in a bit."

"Thanks Sofia, and tell Marsha thanks as well, I'll be out as soon as this sorry game is over."

"Sorry, what do you mean sorry Boss!" turning to my father angry who just smirked at me.

"I mean your sorry ass team can't carry the ball worth a damn today. They have given it up on almost every play."

"But, they will come back, you'll see." I told him, hoping my team would come back, or I will never live it down.

"Yeah right" he said as the game started again. Unfortunately he was right. As yelled again at the trouncing before me.

"Arr, can you believe that, seriously can you" as the quarterback got sacked again. "What does that idiot think he is doing? The coach so totally needs to get that guy out of the game and go to his backup"

"Looks like your quarterback is done for" state Brad who was grinning evilly at me, his team scored yet another touchdown. Tony's prediction came true with the next time out as the quarter back was replaced as well as the tight end.

We went back and forth groaning at plays we could have done with our eyes closed when we played back in the day. This is just a disaster we are down two touchdowns and it is the 4th quarter. Ugh!

"Alright, we've got you on the ropes now Buckeye!" Brad crowed as he team was now up 40-26.

"You'll see we will rally" well rally we did scoring two more touch downs but still falling short in the finally seconds of the game on a punt return.

"ARRRRR"

"Pay up Buckeye!" Taking my wallet out I passed Brad the $50 we bet on the game. "Better luck next time Tony"

"Yeah, we will get you next time"

"Not likely Buckeye that is our last meeting for the season, better luck next year."

"You watch, we will get you Wolverine!"

With the game over all us headed outside for dinner and a recap of the afternoons wins and losses, and who was playing in the evening game on ESPN. Then we discussed the pro games for tomorrow. I had the Jets taking out the Patriots and Brad had the Vikings losing the Dallas. Soon more money was exchanged for the games in a friendly wager with Sal being the bookie, when the others got wind of the betting taking place and soon the odds were setup and monies placed. After putting the money in a lock box in the den, Grandpa Sal spoke up "Come Tony cheer up dinner's ready. Don't worry your team will win next time and you do have some pretty good picks for tomorrows games, who knows you could break even kid." The steaks nearly done as Nona started calling the troops to the table in the back yard. With Gibbs at the helm barbequing the steaks they came out just right. All the guests who came over brought with them various side dishes and desserts that littered the two tables next to grandpa's carving station.

Grandpa Sal lined up in back of me for some of Jethro's famous cowboy steaks and Josephine Riley's her famous fried chicken. Along with Henry Philips who is a retired Navy drill sergeant brought his world famous chili con carne which was a big hit, oh and don't get me started on the desserts, Nona's tiramisu and Shelly's apple pie and Emma's to die for chocolate torte. I am not going to be able to button my pants tomorrow with all this food.

Signing, I unbutton the top button on my jeans and said "No more, I am full"

"Finally the human garbage disposal is full!" said Jethro, this is a first. I will need to remember this for prosperity."

Everyone was laughing as I retorted back "Not funny dad! Grandpa please tell him it's not funny, please" he continued to laugh at me as well. "Sorry son, you are on your own in this one." Ugh I just can't win with these people, shaking my head. I admit I like to eat, all this food was so good I couldn't help going back for seconds, okay, thirds, and after everything that happened the doctors said I was a bit underweight and could stand to gain a few pounds, so who was I going to argue with the doctors as I opened my beer and took a swig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Legs **

**TONY POV**

Another month has passed and finally Dr. Mumford calls to say my legs have arrived and can I come in for an official fitting. I am so excited I tell him I can some right now and he laughs and says how about Thursday at 10am. I agree, because I can't wait today is Monday, only three more days and I am on my way to mobility. Once I hang up I call dad like three times after hanging up with the doc, but I got his voice mail each time, he must be on a case. Sighing I call Grandpa but again voice mail four times and Nona too voice mail two times until I remembered she went to the nursing home downtown where she volunteers so I call the front desk as volunteers are not allowed to have their cell phones on while with the residence.

Call the main switchboard I found out Nona is assisting with the square dancing class and leave a message to have her call me, can you believe good news and now one to tell. Next I try Abs she has to be in her lab. Dialing her number the phone rings three times and as I am about to hang up I hear on the other end "Abby Suito"

"Hey Abs" hearing her squeal when she hears it's me, then she starts talking a mile a minute, I wonder how much Caf-Pow she has consumed as I hold the phone slightly away from my ears. "Tony! Tony! How are you? I miss you are you coming to visit. Can I visit you? Are we still on for movie night? Have you heard from the Doctors yet?"

"Abby! Abby if you slow down a minute and let me get a word in I will tell"

"Ok start talking mister" as she stopped talking finally waiting for him to start, taking a deep breath I start to tell her.

"Well first I am fine, better than fine, the Dr. Mumford called this morning I am going for an official fitting on Thursday. Yes you can come visit, I miss you too and we are on for movie night" Movie night with Abby was one of the few things from his past lift that kept him going the Goth always cheered him up, especially when he was feeling down and out.

"Did you say you are getting fitting on Thursday? That is good news wow Tony I am so happy for you. Did you tell anyone else yet?"

"No, you're the first and before you ask, no tried a Gibbs, Sal and Sofia and left like a ton of messages. Hey do you know if Ducky is around"

"Nope but I'll transfer you to him. Don't forget Mister Movie night tomorrow"

"I won't and thanks" as I hear the phone ringing again and a Scottish accent picks up. "Autopsy"

"Hey Ducky, it's me Tony"

"Hello dear boy, how are you?"

"Good, good, I have some news to share."

"And what news is that?"

"Dr. Mumford called this morning and they got my new legs in, my first official fitting is Thursday morning. Can you be there? For you know moral support?"

"I most certainly will. Have you told Jethro yet?"

"No, but I left a bunch of messages for him to call me" hearing the call waiting beep on my phone, I see Gibbs number. "Hey Duck, got to go, that's Gibbs on the other line."

"Go ahead my boy, we'll catch up later: Just as we are hanging up I hear Ducky call out to "Mr. Palmer, please clear my schedule for Thursday will"

"Bye." I said as Ducky hung up just before I could the word out, switching calls "Hi Dad"

He sounds concerned n the other end as he says "You called me like 10 times saying its urgent I call you. What's up?"

"Got some good news from Dr. Mumford that I could wait to share he said my new legs are in and I need to come in on Thursday morning at 10 for my first fitting. Ducky said he would come, do you think you can?"

"You bet I will, that is good news, did you call Sofia and Sal yet?"

"Yes I called but they didn't pickup left them messages I will catch them later."

"Hang a second tony" as I hear him talking in the background to Tim. "Yeah McGee…"Hold another second Tony" Hearing him speak to McGee in the background "Ok, well what are you waiting for take Ziva and Mark and get going McGee." "Sorry Tony I've got to run that we got a bead on that ensign." And he hangs up on me as usual.

As finally set the phone down it starts ringing again and look at the caller ID, it's grandpa Sal. "Hello"

"Anthony you called? What's the matter, you left like ten messages and one at the nursing home." My Nona says, "I've got your grandfather here, are you ok? Do you need us to come home? We can be there in about ½ and hour."

"No, no, I am fine. I had some good news for a change and I was so excited I wanted to share it with you sorry for calling so much."

"Well what is the news?"

I start filling them in on the conversation with the doctor. They are overjoyed with the news and decide we should celebrate at dinner tonight.

Thursday morning was finally here. I was so excited I woke up before dawn and could not go back to sleep, so I headed into the kitchen and joined my grandfather who was reading the morning paper and drinking coffee. "Morning Anthony, you are up early" I know, I couldn't sleep I am so excited about today, I can't wait after all these months. Today was my first fitting present was Dr. Mumford, Dr. Mallard, Gibbs and my grandparents who also insisted on coming. Everything preceded well, all the nuts and bolts as I started calling the appliances that were installed to hold the legs fit together. I had to stand up for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Both Gibbs and Sal got on either side of me to help me up and then once vertical the doctor told them to let go to test my balance and that all the connections were stable, once they let go, I almost fell flat on my face as I lost my balance, before Gibbs gripped my arm to keep me from falling. "Well at least you are vertical son." He said as I regained my balance, and noticed my face as it fell that I could not do the simplest task of standing up, then sat back down again on the exam table. I was staring at my hands when Dr. Mumford said "well done, most folks could not even standup for a few seconds. You were up there a good half a minute. Don't worry Anthony this is only the first day and you will have a lot of work ahead of you to get to walking again okay?"

"You heard the man Tonio" said Sofia "it will all take time and work, today is the first day."

"Okay doc, nona."

When the visit is over and the fit of my legs looking good, we all decide to go to lunch and celebrate the new begins. I could not help but smile how my family will always involve food with celebrating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Physical Therapy**

**Tony's POV**

Three weeks after receiving my new legs and having numerous adjustments done. Dr. Mumford announces I am ready to start physical therapy at the Bethesda center. Today is my first day at the Bethesda center to start my first day of therapy. My therapist is a Navy reservist named Matt Green, he is a drill sergeant when on duty, and right now he is my drill sergeant. OH god, what I have gotten myself into, I should have asked for the hottie working with a guy in a wheel chair. She was blonde and well shaped, but no I got Mr. Muscles here who looks like he could bench press me with one arm.

After introductions he starts working my butt off, in true Drill Sergeant Fashion by getting in my face. Wait until Dad and Grandpa here my therapist is a drill sergeant. Dad will just smirk and grandpa will go good that is just what you need someone to ride that lazy ass of yours.

First exercise he starts me off with is just standing up, this part which was not so bad, then there was the standing and not holding on part again no so bad I managed to stay mostly vertical after the thired time, I fell down twice and had to grab on to the bars to hold myself up on the forth try. We did this exercise for about 20 minutes, holding on, letting go, holding on, letting go again. I was waiting to something else this was getting boring and I finally mastered standing without aid. "Ok let's take a break" he says, get some water and come back here in 10. You got me. "Yes sir, sergeant sir!" giving him a sloppy salute, I get back in my chair since I am just learning to walk again and roll over to the fountain for drink and to run some water on my head. When I come back after my 10 minute break which seemed more like one, we started it again and worked for the next three hours on building my stamina but standing and sitting and holding on and letting go. Hey this wasn't so bad I thought as I headed to the showers and home. Boy was I wrong.

The next day was worse definitely worse. Sergeant Matt as he liked to be called started me on the same exercises as the day before and after thirty minutes of work, he had me stand once more and then he did the unthinkable at least to me, I wasn't ready, at least I didn't think I was ready to start walking, I barely managed standing yesterday but he must have thought I was ready because he said "ok, now let's take these legs for a test drive now." Seeing me hesitate he went into full Drill Sergeant Mode and shouted "Move it!" His shouting at me startled the others around us garnering a few smiles, chuckles, and smirks from the staff and patients who have had the privilege of seeing the Sergeant in action. "Let's go! Move, move, move it DiNozzo, you can do this. Come on what are you waiting for an engraved invitation! Move it!"

I was still not sure that I could do what he was asking me "you mean walk, actually walk, I mean I just stood up yesterday and, but,…" I start to stutter but Matt is not letting me finish he continued to speak to me in that DI voice of his, the one he used yesterday when at the beginning I was feeling sorry for myself again.

Remember our chat yesterday before leaving the workout room he sat me down at one of the tables for a chat and we discussed my treatment we talked for about an hour about what his expectations were and boy; were they high. He promised to having me walking in no time, I just didn't expect it to be our second session. I mean I thought I would you know somehow build up to it.

"Yeah DiNozzo are you deaf or something to? Now get your ass up and out of that chair and walk" this was the same voice I learned he used with his raw recruits in boot camp, geeze am I screwed. He was treating me like one of them. All I do was steady myself on the bars as he had at me again and I answered. "Yes sir, moving sir" my muscles were protesting the movement. After about five minutes I finally got my left leg to move and then the right. Wow I took my first step.

"Good, now that again, one foot in front of the other, come on, you can do it, even a baby can do. Now move!"

As I tried to do it again, I fell down and started to pick myself up and he said "Do it again come, get off your lazy butt" as I nearly fell again trying to hang on to the bars for dear life "but, I"

"There is no but in this room. There is only CAN! You got that!" Looking at me full of fire in his eyes and determination more than I had at the moment, "DO YOU GET IT!" he shouted at me.

All I could do and say was "I got it sir!"

"Now that's better." Standing in front of me as I took my second tentative steps and this time I didn't fall down. Smiling that I managed two steps, "ok now give me two more." Regaining my momentum I gave him another two small baby steps and then another two until I made it to the end of the bars and back again. Exhausted by now, I was hoping he would call a break as sweat was dripping down my face but, no, I had to go back in the other direction. So I tried myself around without falling down again and started the slow journey back to the other side.

After three months of working intensely with Matt, I was finally able to get around without my wheel chair and I could walk with a pair of arm crutches for short distances and I could also start to stand for longer periods of time. I was happy I was finally making progress. Matt was confident with my continued progress I would soon not need the crutches either to get around. Finally gaining more independence and being able to get around myself did load for boosting my self-esteem which was pretty bad when this who mess started.

Everyone was proud of my progress and I was even in talks with Vance about coming into the office to work twice a week while I continued my cold case and consultant work. He mentioned a position he might have for me once my therapy sessions lessen to twice a week and don't take half the day. I still couldn't drive yet, though they Matt seemed to think I could eventually with a specially equipped car. I still needed people for now to drive me around when I needed to somewhere since where my grandparents home is there is no public transportation. But, we worked out a schedule where they or dad or one of the team would get me where I needed to be.

Dad has been especially helpful in getting me around and with everything that has happened he has been there for me, unlike my sperm donor. Now that I am more mobile we are spending more time in his basement working on his latest projects. Currently we are working on a new kitchen table and chairs. Seeing that I had stopped sanding as I was wool gathering as he called it "hey son, that leg is not going to sand itself." Smiling at me as I bend down to pick up the sanding block I start sanding the leg he just cut and start sanding. Smirking I say "Yes sir!" giving him a sloppy salute ah life was finally good and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Fin!


End file.
